<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loss and gain by Fantasticoncer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778583">Loss and gain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer'>Fantasticoncer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Parent(s), Poor Celebrimbor, Protective Elrond, Romantic Fluff, Sauron Being an Asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her father, Calanthe has to make a family of her own</p><p>Will have a sadder version and a happier version</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor | Telperinquar &amp; Original Female Character(s), Elrond Peredhel &amp; Original Female Character(s), Glorfindel (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts">Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise </p><p>A hooded and cloaked figure raced through the forest on horseback in the year 1692 of the second age, something precious clutched to his chest as he rode. Finally seeing the village he was looking for, he rode towards it, knowing that the Enemy could attack any moment and that he had to hurry. How could he have been so foolish?! He had trusted the bastard and now, all of Middle-Earth was in danger, including what he had in his arms</p><p>Just a bit outside of the village, he finally stopped his horse and got off, helping his small companion off too. "Papa? What's going on" The ten year old girl asked and the man smiled at her as he kneeled in front of her. "I need you to go into the village and ask after two special people, Minael and Gariel They will take you in for a little while." He said in the Common tongue and the girl immediately tilted her head. "Why can't I come with you?" She asked, playing with his long hair. He usually tied it up as he worked in the forges, but it hung loose this time. </p><p>He unconsciously leaned into her touch just a bit, gently grabbing her hand and kissing her palm in return as he knew that this would likely be the last time he'd see her. "I've got to go back to work, sweetheart. You know how your uncle Narvi always is when I'm late again thanks to you." He said, tickling her stomach and making her laugh through it. He savored the sound, locking it in his mind and heart for the rest of time.</p><p>"Uncle Narvi loves me." The girl protested. The man immediately smiled at her, knowing that she was right. His friend Narvi was incredibly fond of the "little lass" as he always called her ever since they had found her in the woods as a small baby with wing birthmarks on her back, but he had known that this had to be done. "Indeed he does, but this is very important for me, alright? You know what? We can treat it as a game." He said. </p><p>The girl immediately perked up at hearing that, bouncing up-and-down excitedly in answer. She loved playing games with her father, even if he was often busy creating many new things for both elves and dwarves alike. The man smiled, even though the edges of his smile trembled as he tried to keep up the pretence that everything was fine. "I need you to stay here for a while, until I come and get you and if you're a good girl, I'll have all the time in the world for you, alright?" He asked, caressing her cheek.</p><p>She quickly nodded in answer and he smiled at her again, before hugging her as tightly as he could and desperately trying to force his shaking arms to calm as not to tip off the girl that something was wrong. "I love you so much, Calanthe, my<em> Cirincendil.</em> More than anything in my entire life. Never ever forget that, understood?" He asked and she nodded against his shoulder, holding him tightly as well.</p><p>Pulling back, he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her forehead.He gave her a final smile and slowly stood up, despite not wanting to leave her behind. He started to turn around to go back to his horse, the wind blowing his long hair back to reveal his pointy ears and every instinct in him screaming to take his daughter and go further into Lindon, to hide close to the home of Gil-Galad, but he refused to abandon his people. </p><p><em>'And what are you doing with Calanthe right now? Is that not abandonment?' </em>A nasty voice in his head asked as he got back on his horse and turned it around. He looked at his daughter one more time. "We'll see each other again, my little bird I promise." He said, not knowing if he could actually keep that promise, before starting to ride away from the village and the girl watching him go. At the forest's edge, he looked back one more time and waved back at seeing his daughter wave frantically, before pushing his horse back into canter, tears of grief rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>Sauron made his first attack on Eregion just less than a year later and despite harshly fighting him to the bitter end and losing many of his people in the process, Celebrimbor was eventually captured and taken to Mordor for interrogation about the Rings he had sent away. Under heavy torture, he was forced to give away the lesser rings, but he refused to say a word about the three Elven rings he had made on his own </p><p>One day, Sauron himself smugly walked into his cell. "I've heard some very cheerful news, my old friend." He said and Celebrimbor weakly glared at him from where he was lying on the ground. "And what would that be?" He hissed, voice cracked and hoarse. Sauron smirked down at his captive. "I've found out that you settled down and have a little girl." He said, his smirk growing even more at seeing Celebrimbor flinch in answer.</p><p>"Where is she right now, if I may ask? I'd love to finally meet her personally and make sure you two are finally reunited. She must be absolutely worried sick about her poor <em>papa</em>." Sauron practically purred at seeing this scared reaction, having just tortured another elf to death to get this delicious information about his old friend. Celebrimbor was taking very deep breaths as best as he could in fear at realising Sauron knew about his daughter. He had adopted her after he had been already gone and he had hoped that he would never find out about her</p><p>Taking another deep breath to calm himself down and finally steeling his resolve, he harshly glared up at his captor and spat at his feet. "I'll never tell you." He hissed, knowing that he was going to pay for this defiance, but not caring as long as he could keep his precious daughter away from his former friend. Sauron immediately lifted him up by his throat and punched him in the face, making him fall to the floor again</p><p>Weakly wiping the new blood away, Celebrimbor still glared at Sauron without remorse. "You can do whatever you want with me, but I'll never betray my daughter to you." He growled. "You're actually willing to die to protect a measly human girl who will die soon anyway." The fallen maia scoffed. "Yes, I am. If you had a heart, you'd understand." Celebrimbor answered. Sauron glared at him and the pain started again.</p><p>In the meantime, Calanthe was happily raised by Minael and Gariel. The village they lived in was very deep into the safety of Lindon and therefore was completely out of Sauron's reach. They were a very nice couple, there was absolutely no doubt about it, but it wasn't the same for her and especially in the beginning did the couple often find the young girl looking out the window expectantly as the sun went down, waiting for her father to finally return to her and bring her home, but he never did. Those occasions eventually lessened over the several years, before stopping completely </p><p>Sauron was eventually defeated and peace returned in the lands of Middle-Earth. Calanthe eventually grew up into a very beautiful young woman and many young men in the village asked for her hand. She rejected them all as none felt right for her. At reaching her majority, she regained her memories and knowledge of who she really was: Lucifer. The headache she gained from her memories left her bedridden for a week</p><p>Deciding to find out what really happened after telling her foster parents the basics of who she was, she left in the dead of night and flew eastwards. "I swear: papa has so much to explain once I find him. He better has a good excuse for this." She muttered as she flew through the sky. Using her mostly diminished powers to find where she had lived, she found it and landed in the ruins of what had been her childhood home.</p><p>Seeing the absolute devastation and ruin around her and finally realising the true reason why her father had never returned to bring her home, tears immediately rolled down her cheeks. "Papa." She breathed, falling to her knees and clutching the necklace he had made for her eighth birthday with one hand. "I'm sorry, papa. I'm so sorry." She whispered as she cried, feeling. She finally had a good relationship with her father and she had lost him without even knowing he had died or having the ability to save him</p><p>Wanting to know what had happened, she travelled further after she had finally pulled herself together. Eventually crossing a large, open plain, she came across elves for the first time since she was a child. A group of elven scouts quickly surrounded her, led by an elf with golden blond hair. "What business do you have here all by yourself?" He demanded to know. "Finding out the truth of my past." She answered honestly</p><p>"What's your name?" He asked after a few seconds of thinking. "Calanthe. Daughter of Celebrimbor." She said with her head immediately held high. Shocked looks were exchanged as well as words in a language that Calanthe knew, but had never learned. Her father had promised to teach her, but that had never happened. Finally looking back down at her, the blond elf spoke up. "We're bringing you to lord Elrond." He said. </p><p>Escorting her to an incredibly beautiful place that she later learned was called Imladris or Rivendell in the Common tongue, she was led to meet a powerful looking elf. "My soldiers say that you claimed to be the daughter of Celebrimbor, is that correct?" Lord Elrond asked, looking down at her from across his desk in his study. "Yes, my lord." Calanthe answered respectfully. Lord Elrond asked her a couple of questions about her father to discover if she was sincere. "What was the shape of his scar on his left arm?" He asked.</p><p>"Papa didn't have a scar on his left arm. He had one in a lightning bolt shape on his right though." She answered with a frown on her face and he nodded. "That was a trick question. I apologise, but you really seem to be who you claim to be." He commented. "Sir..... what happened?" Calanthe asked and he sighed, unsure of what he should tell her. Deciding to tell her everything as she deserved to know, he started to talk. </p><p>Calanthe just stared in horror at hearing how her father had been betrayed, captured, tortured and killed by someone who had pretended to be his friend, only to use him for his own purposes. She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut as tears spilled out. Elrond just looked at her in sympathy, feeling the true and utter pain, loss and sadness coming from her and now knowing she was really telling the truth.</p><p>"Follow me." He said once she had mostly calmed back down, standing up and walking out with Calanthe immediately following him, still wiping her eyes. Not many visitors knew that Rivendell actually had a cemetery for those who had fallen in the fight against the enemy, but it did. "One of my soldiers found your father's body after the battle and brought it here." He said as he led her to one of the bigger graves. Telling her she was allowed to stay as long as she liked, he left her after she thanked him to give her privacy.</p><p>Kneeling in front of the grave, Calanthe carefully put her hand on top of the headstone. "Papa." She whispered, tears threatening to come up once more. She felt like she had cried more than when she had been cast out of heaven. "I'm sorry, papa. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry that I blamed you for leaving me behind. I'm sorry for being angry at you for seemingly not caring for me anymore." She cried. </p><p>"You were just trying to protect me from Sauron. No wonder you looked so sad when you left me at the village. I promise to not let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll fight against him until my last breath to avenge you. I love you, papa." She breathed, kissing the stone. She rested her forehead against it and started to cry at truly realising her father would never smile at her, talk to her or hug her again. Opening her mouth, she started to sing</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>You were once my one companion</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You were all that mattered</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You were once a friend and father</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Then my world was shattered</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Wishing you were somehow here again</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Wishing you were somehow near</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sometimes it seem if I just dream</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Somehow you would be here</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Wishing I could hear your voice again</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Knowing that I never would</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dreaming of you won't help me to do</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>All that you dreamed I could</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Passing bells and sculpted angels</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cold and monumental</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Seem for you the wrong companions</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You were warm and gentle</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Too many years</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Fighting back tears</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Why can't the past just die</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Wishing you were somehow here again</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Knowing we must say goodbye</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Try to forgive teach me to live</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Give me the strength to try</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No more memories no more silent tears</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No more gazing across the wasted years</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Help me say goodbye</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Help me say goodbye </em>
  </p>
</div><p>At the end of it, she finally broke down completely and cried for several hours. She was pulled out of her grief by a warm hand carefully touching his back. Looking up, she saw it was the blond elf from before. "Lord Elrond wanted you to know it's almost dinnertime, so you can freshen up." He said gently. She nodded and wiped her face with a tissue he offered. Leaving the cemetery without looking back, he led her to a guest room.</p><p>A kind elven maid helped wipe the traces of her grief from her face and into a new dress that fitted her perfectly. Sitting at the same table as lord Elrond and the blond elf, whose name was Glorfindel, the ellyn were very patient and gentle with her the entire time. Lord Elrond knew her father best and told her some funny stories about him before the stubborn elf had adopted her, making her smile and even laugh tearfully. He said that he and Celebrimbor were sort-of honorary cousins, but refused to go deeper about the "sort-of."</p><p>She wrote to her foster parents and explained everything to them. They wrote back, saying that they were sorry, but that they were glad she was safe. A few days later, lord Elrond called her to his office. "Before he died, your father sent two powerful rings to High-King Gil-Galad, along with a letter addressed to someone named <em>Cirincendil. </em>Is that you?" He asked and she nodded. He gave her the letter and left. She gulped and opened it. </p><p>
  <em>My beautiful Calanthe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry, my Cirincendil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry for lying to you and leaving you all alone at the village without any explanation about what was truly going on. I'm so sorry for failing to protect you and keep you safe from harm like I promised you that I would when I found you as a baby in the forest and took you into my home to raise you as my own. I'm sorry for completely failing to see Sauron as the vile and despicable deceiver he really was even when lady Galadriel saw it and tried to warn me about him. I'm sorry for not being able to see you grow up </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, more than anything in my entire life, I'm sorry that I utterly failed you as a father. This is all my fault and I'll completely bear the consequences for it. Even as I'm writing this final letter to you, I can feel Sauron drawing ever closer to the city and thank the Valar that I already brought you to safety, no matter how much it utterly broke my heart to do so. As long as you're safe and out of his reach, I'll take anything my former friend will do to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry that this is the only way I can tell you now how much I love you now and I hope that Gil-Galad manages to find you and give you this letter and that you can read it before it's too late. I hope that you eventually find happiness in your life, even without me being there with you. I hope that Sauron will never find you and that you will live out your life free from him. I hope that you can forgive me and I hope that you know how much I love you and how proud I am of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will always watch over you, my Cirincendil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Papa.</em>
</p><p>Through her own tears from reading her father's last words to her, Calanthe noticed that the letter had some tiny, round, discoloured spots and some of the ink was rather smudged in places. It was clear that her father had been crying himself while writing the letter, not even knowing if she'd ever get it and would always wonder why her father left her. She clutched the letter to her chest and cried once more. "Oh, papa." She breathed </p><p>It took a very long time for her to even slightly feel better after that, but the elves living in Rivendell never pushed her even slightly and simply let her mourn in peace. Some of the elves living there were actually survivors from Eregion and had known her and her father. She did eventually tell both lord Elrond and Glorfindel who she really was as they deserved to know. They were rather suspicious of her at first, but after she said that she'd rather die than join Sauron after what he'd done to her father, they finally accepted her and let her be</p><p>She left Rivendell several times to go see her foster parents with Glorfindel and they were always happy to see her and catch up. When they finally died of old age she stopped going there altogether. She and Glorfindel slowly grew closer over time, eventually falling in love once Glorfindel knew that she was immortal as well and wouldn't ever grow old and die on him and after he had revealed he actually could see her wings.</p><p>He was always there to support her through her grief and lowest points. He held her when she desperately wanted to be held and gave her space when she wanted to be alone.In return, she happily helped him with his nightmares from his first death by a Balrog. Eventually, Gil-Galad and the human king Elendil decided to join forces and fight the for now weakened Sauron and Calanthe immediately joined them as well.</p><p>She had learned both elvish and how to fight in the meantime, as well as still knowing some things from her past life. The war of the Last Alliance lasted for at least seven years. At the end of it, Sauron himself fought both Elendil and Gil-Galad on the slopes of Mt. Doom, killing the former.About to kill Gil-Galad, he suddenly roared in pain when he was stabbed from behind. Whirling around, he saw a furious Calanthe standing there. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice evil. Keeping her head high once more, she spoke up.</p><p>"My name is Calanthe. Daughter of Celebrimbor." She stated. "So you're Tyelpë's daughter. I had so much fun with your father." Sauron taunted. Calanthe's eye twitched briefly. "I know." She said coolly, using her weakened powers to make her sword burst into flame, before she went to fight him. It was so tempting to give into her anger and fight him with all the rage she had for him, but she kept herself cool as she knew that was what he wanted.</p><p>He kept taunting her about how much her father had screamed in pain during his torture and how he had always begged her to forgive him, but she didn't react. Seeing something gold shine brightly on his finger and remembering what she'd been told about the One Ring that he had created, she took a risky chance and harshly slashed out with her sword She managed to cut off his fingers, hoping it was the right action.</p><p>This worked as Sauron's form immediately exploded, Glorfindel barely managing to grab her and shield her from the impact. Unfortunately, thanks to the son of Elendil, the Ring survived and was lost for a long time. They went back to Rivendell and lived in peace for quite a while. Calanthe and Glorfindel eventually married not long after the battle and soon had a son that they named Nárion, meaning son of fire. Elrond married the daughter of Galadriel, who had known Celebrimbor as well and told Calanthe about her father when he had been younger.</p><p>This cheered her up more than it had in the beginning. Years passed and both Elrond as Calanthe got children in the former case and another child in the latter. Elrond got twin sons named Elladan and Elrohir and a daughter Arwen and Calanthe got a daughter of her own they named Méliel, which meant "loving daughter." Calanthe was happier than she had been in a long time as she finally had a family of her own. </p><p>Unfortunately, darkness slowly crept back into the land. Orcs tried to attack Celebrían when she crossed the mountains to go and visit her parents, but were quickly burned to a crisp by Calanthe who was travelling with her. The One Ring was eventually found in the hands of a young hobbit and a Fellowship was created to destroy it. As much as Calanthe wanted to join it, she knew her place was in Rivendell with her family</p><p>Several months later, Sauron was officially destroyed for good and Celebrimbor and his many other victims were finally avenged. Glorfindel held Calanthe tightly as she cried in relief at hearing the news, their children eventually joining the hug too and holding her tightly as well. This also meant that the time of the elves was over and they had to leave Middle-Earth. Calanthe wasn't sure what she's was supposed to do, until getting a dream of the valar telling her she was welcome to come to Valinor as well.</p><p>Saying farewell to her honorary niece who had decided to become mortal, Calanthe finally joined the ship going to Valinor with her family, friends and several others. She watched Middle-Earth disappearing in the distance, never to see it again. Glorfindel wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "Do you think he'll be there?" She asked. "I don't know, my love. I wish I did." He said sincerely, before leading her away</p><p>After sailing for a while, they arrived at the shores of Valinor and were awaited by a big group. As they got off the ship, Galadriel walking in front of Calanthe, the wise elleth suddenly stopped and smiled. "Look who we have here." She said, stepping aside to reveal who she had seen. There, standing on the docks with the other elves, was Celebrimbor. The ellon widened his eyes at seeing his daughter there </p><p>"Calanthe?" He breathed. Calanthe took a stumbling step forwards. "Papa?" She whispered, before taking off and running towards him. "Papa, papa, papa!" She repeated over and over again as she ran into his open arms. Celebrimbor immediately held her as tightly as he could. "Oh my <em>Cirincendil."</em> He breathed, kissing her temple and hair multiple times. "I'm sorry, papa. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She cried as she clutched onto him. "Oh, sweetheart. I'd go through all that again if it meant you were safe." He whispered. </p><p>He pulled back from the hug and looked her over. "Look how big you've become. I'm so proud of you." He said as he cupped her face and she merely cried in response, unable to say anything. "Oh, my sweet child." He chuckled tearfully himself, before pulling her back into his arms. "My beautiful Calanthe. I love you so much" He breathed as he held her tightly and let her get everything out of her system.  </p><p>Eventually pulling back from the hug, she finally introduced him to her family and he thanked both Glorfindel and Elrond for looking after her when he couldn't do so. He was overjoyed to meet his two grandchildren and Calanthe happily watched them interact for the first time as she was standing in her husband's arms. Her family was finally complete again and it would always stay that way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the sadder version. Next will be a happier one</p><p>Cirincendil means "little red bird" by the way</p><p>Read and review. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise </p><p>Calanthe was walking through the gates of Rivendell, trying to take in everything at once without disrupting the guards who were escorting her to someone called "Lord Elrond," whoever that was. This was the first time she'd been in an elven city since she was ten and she was not wasting it. She just hoped that this lord could give her some information about her father and why her childhood home was in complete ruins. </p><p>She had been left behind at a human village fifteen years ago and had not seen her father ever since. She remembered standing out on the porch every single day, waiting for him to return and bring her back home, but he never did and her foster parents always brought her back inside when it became dark. They eventually had to evacuate the village at hearing that orcs were closing in and had never returned after scouts had told them that the village had been in complete shambles. They had started a new life deeper into Lindon</p><p>She had finally remembered who she truly was a few weeks ago and once she eventually felt better after the giant headache her memories gave her and after telling her foster parents the truth about her, she had taken her closest belongings and had gone to where she had remembered her childhood home to be, only to find it in ruins as well and not a single elf around to welcome her back or tell her what had happened</p><p>After letting out her rage, grief and pain at realising that her father was most likely dead, she had gone to find some answers, resulting in her current situation. She was escorted to an office and the golden elf leading the group briefly spoke to the wise looking elf sitting behind the desk in the elvish language that her father had promised to teach her one day, but had never done so, before leaving them both there</p><p>Calanthe felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward as the unfamiliar elf behind the desk looked at her like he could read all her deepest secrets without her even saying a word, eyes narrowed and eyebrows frowning. He silently gestured to a chair on the other side of the desk and she quickly sat down. The old her would've kicked up a fuss about being ordered around, but she needed information. She needed to know what had happened to her father and if listening to this lord meant that she could get it, then she would do it</p><p>"Glorfindel told me that you said yourself to be the daughter of Celebrimbor, is that correct?" The lord finally asked. "Yes, my lord." She replied. The elf's eyes narrowed even further. "Then how is it that Calanthe is dead as far as we know? Her village was destroyed." He said and she quickly explained how her village had been evacuated just in time and how they hadn't returned to it afterwards. Then a knock came on the door</p><p>Lord Elrond quickly stood up at hearing it. "There's a small test to see if you really are who you say you are, but know that the consequences of failing this test will be severe." He warned darkly and Calanthe gulped in answer as the ellon opened the door to let another ellon inside. "Why have you called me here, El....." The scarred, but strong looking elf started to ask, before noticing the woman still sitting at the desk</p><p>"Calanthe?" He breathed in shock and disbelief, staring at her as if he was seeing a ghost. Calanthe stood up on shaky legs, unable to believe her eyes just as much as her father was. "Papa?" She immediately whispered back in answer, before taking a very careful step forwards. That one step turned into several as she quickly crossed the small distance between them, desperately hoping that this wasn't a dream and she wouldn't fall through. "Papa, papa, papa!" She called as she ran into his arms and he quickly caught her </p><p>"Oh, my beautiful <em>Cirincendil.</em> You're alive." He breathed as he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair as she started to cry. "I thought you were gone, papa. When I saw the ruins, I thought...I thought...." She hiccuped, before he gently shushed her. "I thought the very same thing when I saw the ruined village, but here you are and here I am." He whispered as Elrond left them now that he knew it really was Calanthe</p><p>Celebrimbor pulled back slightly and gently cupped his daughter's face, looking her over for a minute. "Look at you, my little one. I haven't seen you in so long. An eternity and here you are." He whispered as Calanthe gripped his wrists and buried her face into his palm, still crying her eyes out. "Oh, my sweet child." He chuckled with tears in his own eyes as he pulled her back into his arms and stroked her back and hair, sinking to the floor</p><p>Calanthe stubbornly buried her face in his chest, tightly clutching onto his light robes and smelling in his  familiar scent as she felt him stroking her hair like he had done when she was a child. It eventually worked just as well as it had back then as she slowly calmed down. He hummed a soft song underneath his breath, gently resting his cheek against her head as he felt her calming back down from her crying. "That's it, sweetheart. I'm here now. No one will harm either of us ever again." He promised as he kept stroking her hair </p><p>"I missed you, papa." She whispered. "I missed you too, sweetheart. I thought I wouldn't see you again." He replied, kissing her temple. "What happened?" She asked quietly and he sighed deeply, before telling her about his previous partnership with the evil Maia Sauron and how they had created several powerful rings for both dwarves and men. When the disguised Sauron had left, Celebrimbor had made three rings on his own for the elves </p><p>However, Sauron had made an even more powerful ring for himself, when he had put it on, the elves had sensed his treachery and had taken the rings off. For nine decades, nothing had happened. It was during this time of very tense peace that her father had adopted her. Not long before he had taken her to the village, they had received word that Sauron was ready to attack and he had put her there for her safety. </p><p>Less than a year, Sauron had attacked Eregion and Celebrimbor had been captured in the final fight for the city. "It's only because of your brave uncle Narvi that I'm here. He asked the help of the elves to save me and they managed to sneak into his fortress and free me. Once the war was over, I immediately went back to the village to come and get you, but it was in complete shambles. I thought I had lost you and that you had died thinking I had abandoned you. I'm so sorry, my little <em>Cirincendil."</em> He whispered with regret in his voice. </p><p>"Don't be, papa. You tried to protect me from Sauron. I forgive you." She replied as she stroked his back in return and said the words she had never thought she would say. He smiled and held her even tighter. They sat there for a very long time, before Celebrimbor finally pulled back and away from the hug, standing up and helping her up as well. "Come on, sweetheart. I want you to meet everyone." He said, leading her out </p><p>The father-daughter pair quickly caught up with each other, although it was mostly Calanthe telling the stories as Celebrimbor had been prisoner for a few years. They told her foster parents and they were overjoyed that they were together again. He properly introduced her to everyone and many were happy that they had found each other again, but worried that she'd eventually die and they would be separated forever.</p><p>These fears were eventually soothed as several years passed and Calanthe stayed completely the same. She eventually revealed that she was a powerful being from another world and Morgoth's equivalent. Many of the Ñoldor old enough to remember who that was, at first pulled away from her in fear, until she promised she wouldn't ever join Sauron's side after what he had done to her father and they slowly relaxed. Celebrimbor and surprisingly, Glorfindel, the blond elf who had escorted Calanthe to Rivendell, stayed at her side</p><p>Glorfindel eventually revealed that he was able to see Calanthe's wings and the woman promptly fainted at hearing that, realising what it meant. Celebrimbor barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Once she was better, she explained her reaction and Glorfindel chuckled once he understood. Celebrimbor and calanthe also revealed the latter to an older Narvi, who fainted as well at seeing her</p><p>Years passed and Glorfindel and Calanthe slowly started to grow closer to each other and started courting after Celebrimbor had given him his permission. One day as they were sitting together close to a waterfall, Calanthe bit her lip and looked up at him. "Can I braid your hair?" She asked carefully and he stiffened up. He hadn't let anyone touch his hair since the Balrog, not even his family during his brief time back in Valinor </p><p>Looking down at her, he saw that she was completely ready to hear a "no." He sighed deeply, willing to take a chance with her and nodded in answer. She quickly went to sit behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me if I pull too much, alright?" She asked and he nodded as she carefully started to card her fingers through his hair, gently untangling any knots she came across with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. One she had all the knots untangled, she grabbed a few strands and started to braid them together.</p><p>She felt how tense he was in the beginning as he waited for her to pull too hard on his hair and have him remember the Balrog that killed him, but she never did. "There. All done." She said once she was finished, gently putting both hands on his shoulders. He felt the braids in surprise, astonished that she was already done with it. "I didn't feel anything." He breathed and she smiled at him as she hugged him from behind. </p><p>"Of course not, my darling. I wouldn't pull your hair. You'll be fine with me" She said as he gently gripped her arm and leaned his head against hers, sighing in relief and finally relaxing as he realised no pain would come. They both silently watch the waterfall shine in the beautiful sunset for several minutes. "Thank you." He breathed and she smiled at him, kissing his temple. "You're very welcome." She replied, holding him tightly</p><p>After several happy years of courting each other, a very nervous Glorfindel finally asked Celebrimbor for his permission to marry Calanthe and the ellon happily gave it to him, being able to see how much Glorfindel truly loved his daughter and how extremely happy he always made her. He proposed to her on their spot by the large waterfall just a few days later and she immediately accepted with tears of happiness in her eyes as he quickly pulled her into his arms and spun her around with a laugh at hearing her say "yes."</p><p>Because their situation was a bit different than normal, Celebrimbor took the place of the bride's mother and another ellon named Erestor took the place of the groom's father as Glorfindel and Calanthe pledged their love and loyalty to the Valar. The last descendant of Fëanor left on Middle-Earth, apart from his uncle Maglor, smiled at seeing how happy his daughter was as she shared her first married kiss with her husband</p><p>Unfortunately, Sauron had to return and elves and men came together to fight him. Calanthe and her family went to fight as well, the former making sure to protect her father as he fought against the one who had tricked, captured and tortured him. She fought Sauron after he almost killed the High King Gil-Galad and revealed herself to be Celebrimbor's daughter, before cutting off his fingers and destroying his form</p><p>The ring unfortunately survived and was lost not long after. Returning back to Rivendell, Elrond married the daughter of lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn and became the father of three children. Around the same time, Calanthe and Glorfindel became parents of two children: a girl named Núdeth, meaning "eternal hope" and a son named Mahtaro which meant "strong warrior." Calanthe also saved Celebrían's life when orcs tried to attack her. Sauron eventually grew back in power and the One Ring was found in the hands of a hobbit.</p><p>A Fellowship was quickly formed to destroy it, but none of the family joined it. Celebrimbor didn't want to get close to Sauron ever again and everyone completely understood the feeling. The One Ring was eventually destroyed and Sauron was vanquished forever. A few years later found Calanthe standing on her and Glorfindel's spot, looking at their favourite waterfall one last time before they left.</p><p>They were finally leaving for Valinor after she had asked the Valar in a dream to please allow her father to come back as well, despite the many despicable actions of his family and they had agreed to it as she had helped defeat Sauron. It would be incredibly weird for her to leave Middle-Earth behind forever as it had been her home for several millennia by now, but the time of the elves was over and they had to go.</p><p>Celebrimbor eventually joined her on the spot and gently grabbed her hand. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and she immediately nodded in answer. "I'm just going to really miss this place." She confessed sheepishly. "I know, my <em>Cirincendil</em> but I actually know a place that's exactly like this in Valinor. Maybe Elrond can build another Imladris there." He said and she smiled. "That would be nice." She said, before hugging him. "I love you, papa." She said, holding him tightly. "I love you too." He said with a smile as he hugged her back.</p><p>Pulling back from the hug and kissing her forehead, he went to see if everything was ready. Calanthe quickly blew a final bkiss to the waterfall and followed him. Joining her family and climbing her horse, they started to ride out for the last time. Turning back to look at Rivendell one more time, she sighed deeply. "Take it easy, Arda. It's been totally awesome." She said, before riding on as Rivendell disappeared around the corner</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read and review. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>